Diary of Wishes
by 4fireking
Summary: Duel Monsters isn't a big game anymore. A big fan of it is bored with the world without it. This takes a turn where he is given a book that takes him into different worlds of duel monsters. Can he leave this world. Can he return into this reality. Will being here help remind people how great Duel Monsters is again?
1. Chapter 1

**This story was written by Richard Tsunami and PM'd to me to make this story. It is a story no one has thought of and doesn't have any sentences from an original story, see so yourself, so it's not a bad story. It follows a new character, but I'm sure you'll love him. **

**XXX**

Chapter 1: The Game Reborn

Domino City, today. People haven't played Duel Monsters for too much time for it to be still considered a trend. People had thrown away their cards, sold their Duel Disks and the King of Games Yugi Muto had been forgotten by the minds of the old and young now former Duelists. Still, there's still one youngmind that kept that image: Yuko Shinji, a 14 year old boy with Duel Disk as his primary interest. But for quite sometime his deck had been up on the shelf. And who did mind? He always losed his duels anyway. Why did he kept fighting? Because he knew that only by trying he could get better. The only thing he needed to do is believe in the Heart of the Cards, like Yugi always said. The young boy got up from his bed: he had red spiky hair, brown eyes and at the moment he was wearing an azure PJ. He took his Duel Disk from his shelf and took a look at his cards: they weren't that good, but because of his family's economic problems, he couldn't afford more powerful ones. There was one though that was quite powerful: Millennium Shield. It was one of the most powerful cards in his deck, with 3000 DEF. It was also quite expensive, but he didn't bought it by himself of course: it was given to him on his 12th birthday by his best friend Mindy, a very energetic girl with long brown hair and blue eyes. She shared the same passion as him and played Duel Monsters together since everyone stopped playing it, even though she always won. All of a sudden Yuko's cellphone started to ring. He took the device and looked at the screen: it was Mindy.

He answered. "Hello?"

"Yuko, it's Mindy"

"Hi, Mindy! How's it going?"

"Pretty good, I'm preparing myself for bed"

"So do I"

"Cool. Listen, do you have anything to do tomorrow after school?"

"Uhm... no. Why?"

"Do you mind coming at my house? I've found something that would interest you. Oh, and bring both your deck and your Duel Disk"

"Roger. Time?"

"Five o'clock"

"Got it. Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

Yuko placed the cellphone on the shelf along with his dueling stuff and went to bed.

**XXX**

The next day, after school, Yuko went to his house, grabbed his Duel Disk and deck, and went towards Mindy's house. He was now wearing a blue shirt with a red jacket and a pair of jeans. He arrived at her house five minutes earlier because of his eager to know what Mindy had found. He politely knocked at the door and the girl, which was wearing a brown shirt with an azure jacket and brown pants, opened the door.

"Oh, Yuko. You came earlier"

"Sorry, Mindy. I just can't wait" The girl giggled.

"Ok, come in"

The boy entered the house and, thirty seconds later, they were in Mindy's room. "So... what's this thing you found?" Yuko asked.

"This!" answered Mindy holding up what seemed to be a diary. It was made of brown leather and there was written in golden letters Diary of Wishes.

"And what's special about this?"

"Look."

The girl opened the diary and started to turn some pages: they were all blank.

"Why they're all blank?" asked Yuko.

"I heard some rumors about this book," answered Mindy "The Emperors from Ancient Rome used this diary to write their greatest desires. As long as they finished writing, if the letters disappeared from the page, that meaned their desire had been fulfilled."

"Wow, awesome!" said Yuko "But why did you show me this?"

"You can't stand the fact that nobody wants to play Duel Monsters anymore, right?" The boy nodded. "Why don't we wish to make all people play Duel Monsters again?"

"Yes!" said Yuko "Or better than that..." The girl looked at him with a confused look. "Mindy, do you want to live an adventure with me?" Mindy blushed a little but nodded. Yuko then took a pen from his bag and wrote on a page of the diary We wish to enter into the Duel Monsters World. The teens looked at each other.

"According to the legend, now we must sign it" said Mindy. Both signed with their names under the written wish. Nothing happened. Yuko looked at his friend with disappointment.

"Magic diary, uh?"

"Hey, I got it from a hawker, what did you expect?"

"That for a second our wish had been fulfilled."

All of a sudden they realized something: the words written in the page weren't there anymore.

"What in the-" Yuko's words were cut by a light that forced the two friends to cover their eyes.

"Yuko, are you ok?" Yuko opened his eyes, realizing that Mindy was in front of him. He also realized another thing though: they weren't on the girl's room anymore and that both teens had their Duel Disk with their deck on their arms. What was before them was a giant gate with a weird pattern. "I know this place." Yuko said.

"Yes." answered Mindy "It's The Gates of Dark World"

"But how did we get here?"

All of a sudden before them manifested a fat human figure with what resembled a jail suit with a zipper on the front. The said zipper was pulled down and inside it a menacing face was watching the teens.

"Who are you?!" yelled the creature "Why do you want to cross The Gates of Dark World?"

"Who's that?" asked Yuko.

"I saw one of those while playing against a classmate." answered Mindy "I think is name was Il Blud"

"Indeed," answered Il Blud "And who are you?"

"We are... strangers" improvised Yuko.

"Strangers aren't welcome here," said Il Blud. "Go away or I'll force you to!"

The only problem there was the fact that they couldn't go away: the diary wasn't with them and behind them there was a cliff. "I don't think we can" answered Yuko.

"You sassy kid," grunted Il Blud "I'm going to send you to the Burning Abyss!" As he said that five cards appeared in front of him.

"I think he's challenged you to a duel," said Mindy.

"What?!" cried Yuko "But... I don't know if I can beat him!"

"I don't think we have much of a choice" answered Mindy "But, if you want, you can have some of my cards." She then took is deck and gave it to Yuko. "I can help you build a new deck, stronger than before."

"But... what about you?"

"I'll make another one, eventually," answered the girl happily.

"Mindy..." thought Yuko smiling.

"Take your time," said Il Blud "I don't mind crush every hope my opponent has. The more he's stronger the more fun I get while destroying him!"

A few minutes later, with the help of Mindy, Yuko had finished building his deck and had activated his Duel Disk.

"I'm ready!" he said.

"Let's duel!"

LP Yuko 4000 LP Il Blud 4000

"I'll start!" said Yuko drawing "I place one card face-down! Then I Summon Dark Elf in Attack Mode!" A darker version of Mystical Elf appeared on the field (ATK: 2000). "I end my turn!"

"Is that really all?" asked Il Blud "That was pathetic! My turn! A new card appeared alongside the other five he had. "I start with the Magic Card Double Summon!" declared the Duel Monster spirit "This card allows me to Normal Summon twice this turn. So first I'll Summon Mezuki!" A humanoid horse weilding an axe appeared on the field (ATK: 1700). "Next I'll Tribute him to Summon Vampire Dragon!" A one-eyed serpentine black and red dragon with sharp teeth appeared on the field (ATK: 2400). "Vampire Dragon, attack Dark Elf!"

The dragon charged towards Dark Elf but Yuko was ready. "I activate my face-down card, Rush Recklessly!" he declared "This card gives my monster 700 ATK, making it stronger than your Vampire Dragon!" Dark Elf fired a magic attack towards Vampire Dragon and destroyed it.

14h agoLP Yuko 4000 LP Il Blud 3700

"Oh yeah! That was awesome!" cried Mindy. Il Blud grunted.

"When Vampire Dragon is destroyed after it was Tribute Summoned, I can add 1 Level 4 or lower monster from my deck to my hand" explained Il Blud as a new card manifested alongside the others "Next I activate Mezuki's effect from my graveyard! I now remove it from play to bring back Vampire Dragon!" The one-eyed dragon came back. "Now I end my turn and Rush Recklessly's effect goes off, so your Dark Elf returns to its original ATK" Yuko grunted as he drew his card. He scanned his hand.

"Curses. I have no monsters in my hand that can beat that dragon. All I can do is defend. I Tribute my Dark Elf and Set a monster in Defense Mode!" Dark Elf disappeared and the backing of a Duel Monster card appeared horizontally.

"Well, back to me again" said Il Blud as a new card appeared "Vampire Dragon, attack that monster!" Vampire Dragon rushed towards the face-down card and opened its mouth, ready to chew it. The monster revealed itself as a red and golden shield with an eye of Wdjat (DEF: 3000).

LP Yuko 4000 LP Il Blud 3100

"Why you little..." cursed Il Blud.

"What is it? Is my Millennium Shield too much for you?" asked Yuko with a mocking tone.

"Shut up! From now on I'll go serious on you! I Tribute Vampire Dragon to Summon Il Blud!" An exact replica of Il Blud appeared in front of the spirit (ATK: 2100).

"Did you just... Summoned yourself?" asked Yuko a little bit scared.

"Yes," answered simply Il Blud "And you'll see all my fury. Not now, though. Instead, I'll use Vampire Dragon's effect again, to take another Level 4 or lower monster and add it to my hand. Next I'll end my turn with a face-down"

"It's my turn then! Draw!" declared Yuko. Once he saw what he drew, he smiled. "Perfect! Shield and Sword! This will come handy! But first... I Summon Fiend Reflection #2!" A three-eyed bird carrying a mirror appeared on the field (ATK: 1100). "Next I'll switch Millennium Shield to Attack Mode and activate this: Shield and Sword!"

"What?!"

"Yes!" cheered Mindy.

"This card switches all monster's ATK with their DEF, meaning my Millennium Shield's ATK is 3000 and my Fiend Reflecion's is 1400!"

"Not only that!" thought Il Blud angrily. "My doppleganger now has only 800 ATK!"

"Time to lose, Il Blud!" declared Yuko "Fiend Reflecion #2, attack Il Blud!" Yuko's monster charged. Il Blud, however, was smiling.

"It won't be that easy," he said "Activate Trap Card, Negate Attack!"

"Oh no! That card can negate Yuko's attack!" cried Mindy.

"That's right! So, what will you do now?" asked Il Blud with a smirk.

"Grrr... I place one card face-down and end my turn!"

"So it's my turn again!" declared Il Blud "Time for you to lose. I Gemini Summon my doppleganger, Il Blud!"

"What for?"

"So that I can use its ability: I can now Summon any Zombie-Type I want from my graveyard or from my hand. I'll bring back Vampire Dragon from the graveyard!" The serpentine dragon appeared once more. "Now, Vampire Dragon, destroy Fiend's Reflection #2!" The dragon bit the bird's neck, destroying it.

LP Yuko 2700 LP Il Blud 3100

"And now to finish you off!"

"How? Your monster has 2100 ATK!" asked Mindy.

Il Blud smirked and flipped over one of the cards in his hand: Rush Recklessly. "Since you've used this card I don't think I need to tell you how it works, right?" Yuko grunted as Il Blud's ATK went up to 2800. "My doppleganger, destroy his Millennium Shield and end this duel!" From the suit's zipper Il Blud had, a purple demon came out and attacked Millennium Shield. However, the monster stayed on the field.

LP Yuko 2700 LP Il Blud 2900

"How's this possible?!" asked the angry spirit.

"I've activated a Trap Card, Ready for Intercepting," answered Yuko calmly. "This card switches a Warrior-Type or a Spellcaster-Type monster on the field to face-down Defense Position. Your attack flipped it face-up again and you took the damage"

"Grrr... I end my turn!" declared Il Blud. "But in the next turn you'll be history!" "

He's right" said Yuko scanning his hand. "There's nothing that can stand up to Il Blud and Vampire Dragon. I'm going to lose"

"Hey!" Yuko turned towards Mindy.

"Don't even try to surrender!" said the girl. "A duel isn't over until a player runs out of Life Points. So believe in your deck and draw your card!"

"She's right" thought Yuko looking at his deck "I must believe in my cards. Heart of the Cards, if you are listening to me, I need you right now! Please, help me!" He then drew his card with his eyes closed. He stayed in that position for a few seconds, then he looked at it. "Yes!" he thought "I activate Magical Stone Excavation! With this card I discard two cards from my hand and bring back Shield and Sword!" Il Blud growled as he knew what was going to happen. "I now activate it and switch all monsters' stats this turn!" declared Yuko "And lastly I equip Millennium Shield with Horn of the Unicorn, increasing its ATK by 700 points!"

"Oh no!" cried Il Blud "That means..."

"You lose!" said both Mindy and Yuko "Millennium Shield, attack Il Blud!" The shield fired an electric bolt from his new aquired horn and hit Il Blud's doppleganger, destroying it.

LP Yuko 2700 LP Il Blud 0

"No!" yelled the Duel Monster spirit "Impossible! How could I've lost?!" He then disappeared while screaming.

"What happened to him?" asked Mindy.

"I don't know" answered Yuko. "What I do know is that we're save" All of a sudden The Gates of the Dark World started to open, revealing a white mist that concealed the other side of the path.

"What do you say?" asked Yuko.

"That I like this," answered Mindy "Let's get in!"

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**After a long wait the author who helped make this story has come back to help once again. I know it was a long wait but the longer the wait the more exciting the chapters will be I always say. Please read and review. **

XXX

As the Gates of Dark World opened, Yuko and Mindy got greeted by a huge fat demonic creature, its hands being enormously large and the palms being colored orange, while the rest of the body was green. "Welcome, strangers" he said "My name is Renge and I am the Gatekeeper of Dark World"

"What do you want?" Yuko asked.

"I want to congratulate with you for your victory" Renge answered "Il Blud was a trespasser from the Zombie World, one of the enemies of Dark World"

"You're... welcome?" Mindy replied a little bit unsure.

"Please, come in" Renge said pointing at the gates.

Both teens shrugged and followed the creature.

As they surpassed the gate, Renge opened a huge hole with some kind of mystic power. "This is the Gateway to Dark World" he explained "After you"

Yuko and Mindy were smelling something fishy, but the thrill for the adventure was sky-high, so they entered the portal.

As they opened their eyes, the two teens saw something that made them shiver: a grey giant fiend with a huge scepter in his right hand and with four green eyes staring at them was sitting in a demonic throne. "My name is Reign-Beaux" he said with a slight French accent "I am the Overlord of Dark World"

Yuko and Miki simply gulped.

"I heard from Iron Wall Renge that you sent Il Blud to the Burning Abyss. I quite respect you for doing that"

"Uh... i-it's been... a p-pleasure... s-sir..." Yuko babbled, a little bit scared.

Reign-Beaux laughed. "Don't be afraid of me, little one. We of Dark World are appreciative to the ones that do the dirty work for us"

The teens didn't answer.

"Where do you come from, little ones?" the demon asked, bending over a little.

"Sir... I think they're from Outworld" Renge answered in their place.

"Mmmmhhhh... interesting..." Reign-Beaux muttered "And how did you came here exactly?"

"Well..." Mindy said "Let's say we kinda arrived"

"What kind of answer is that?!" Yuko protests to her friend.

"But it's true!"

"ENOUGH!"

Reign-Beaux's voice silenced everyone as both teens started shivering again. "So you don't know, huh?"

He was suspicious, but Mindy was a great actress.

"Maybe I can help you" the demon finally says "Together we may find a way to bring you back. Is that ok for you?"

"Well, always better than be he-" Yuko admitted before being hushed by his friend, but it was too late.

"Then it's settled!" Reign-Beaux declared "We'll give you an appropriate place to rest. Then tomorrow we'll start the researches on how to make you return"

Both teens then started following Renge through the gateway again, not noticing a back-and-forth smirk between the two demons.

"Hope you'll find yourselves comfortable here" Renge said while closing the door.

The room was nothing much: a couple of beds and nothing but open space!

"Fan Freakin' Fastic!" Mindy admitted "Now what we're going to do?"

"I guess we should sleep" Yuko answered.

"How can you sleep in the situation we're in?!"

"Reign-Beaux said he will take us back. What's the matter?"

Mindy facepalmed. "He is the Overlord of DARK WORLD! We cannot know what he's capable of!"

All of a sudden the teens heared some rustling behind them. They turned around and noticed a giant Dimesional Fissure appeared. As they tried to comment about it, a human hand took both their arms and dragged them inside.

When Yuko and Mindy opened their eyes they found themselves in a green open field, a blonde woman with an armor and a shining sword in front of them. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Y-yes..." Mindy answered weakily while getting up.

"I never thought that Reign-Beaux went that far..." the woman commented with disgust.

"What do you mean? Who are you? Where do you take us?" Yuko asked getting up.

"Oh, my apologies, I didn't introduce myself" the woman said with a smile "I am D.D. Warrior Lady and I teleported us in the Sogen field. A few miles from here there's a village where you may rest without thinking of anything"

"What about Reign-Beaux?"

At that question, D.D. Warrior Lady turned serious. "He's known for being very tricky. He probably promised you to return to the Outworld in order for him to go as well"

"WHAT?!" both teens cried.

"For what I deduce, he wants to conquer Outworld and become the absolute sovereign of the universe, a power he always wanted"

"What will happen when he realizes we're not in the room?" Mindy asked.

"He will probably send some troops to find you, but we'll defend you" D.D. Warrior Lady answered smiling "Now follow me"

D.D. Warrior Lady opened another Dimensional Fissure and the three entered.

When they got out, they saw they were inside a huge palace with golden walls and a red carpet under their feet; in the center of the room, three huge thrones accomodated a Queen's Knight, a King's Knight and a Jack's Knight, a Jester Lord entertaining them by doing the juggler with a couple of Hinotama Souls.

"My Queen"

The three knights turned around, seeing D.D. Warrior Lady with the two strangers. "Welcome back" Queen's Knight said "Who are those people?"

"They are natives of Outworld that somehow came here" the female warrior explained "I found them in Dark World while I was traveling through dimensions"

"If Reign-Beaux managed to open the portal to Outworld..." King's Knight mumbled "It's good that you two are here with us"

"Hold on!" Jack's Knight stepped in "What if they are spies from Dark World?"

"I doubt it" D.D. Warrior Lady stepped in "They were oblivious about what is happening"

"Then why did you bring them here?"

"I want to them to be part of our Dueling Troops"

"Dueling Troops?" Mindy and Yuko both asked.

"I understand..." Queen's Knight mumbled "But I need to prove their strenght. Bring here Total Defense Shogun!"

A huge warrior with an impenetrable armor came carrying a huge sword with what it seemed Monster Card Zones. "You asked my assistance, my Queen?" he asked bowing.

"I need you to prove these kids' power to see if they're worth of being part of our Dueling Troops"

"I understand" he says attaching his shield to his left arm horizontally "Then let's begin!"

"W-wait, what?!" Yuko asked.

"I think he's challenging you to a duel..." Mindy whispered to his ear.

Yuko then turned on his Duel Disk. "Well then, I cannot say no to my favorite thing to do!"

"Let's duel!"

LP Yuko 4000  
LP Shogun 4000

"This is the first test!" Shogun declared drawing a card "I Summon Marauding Captain!"

A blonde man with a rusted armor appeared on the field (ATK: 1200).

"When this monster is Summoned, it allows me to Summon another monster from my hand, as long as it has 4 stars or less" he explained holding up another card "I call forth another Marauding Captain!"

Another blonde warrior appeared (ATK: 1200).

"Now let's see how you deal with this" Shogun declared "I end my turn!"

"Shoot!" Mindy cursed "When Marauding Captain's on the field, Yuko cannot select another Warrior-Type monster on the field as an attack target! And with two on the field..."

"... he just performed a Lockdown" Yuko finished "But that won't stop me! It's my turn now!"

As he drew his new card he placed it aside and selected another card. "I Summon Sonic Shooter!"

A winged human figure with purple skin appeared (ATK: 1300).

"That monster's ATK is higher than my Marauding Captains'" Shogun observed "But it still cannot attack them"

Yuko smirked. "Who said I'm going to attack them?" he asked getting a puzzled look from his opponent "When you control no cards in your Spell &amp; Trap Card Zones, this card can attack you directly!"

"Inconceivable!"

"Attack with Speed Sonic Attack!"

Sonic Shooter flew up high and then charged towards Shogun, hitting him with its claws.

LP Yuko 4000  
LP Shogun 2700

"Oh yeah! First blood!" Yuko cheered.

"Congratulations" Shogun declared "You passed the first test. Now let's see how you go up against this one!"

He then drew his new card and placed it on the Duel Disk. "First I place one card face-down, then I Tribute both my Marauding Captains to Summon Sword Hunter!"

A warrior with an arsenal of swords of various lenghts appeared on the field (ATK: 2450).

"Sword Hunter, attack Sonic Shooter!"

Sword Hunter held up on of its swords and slashed Yuko's monster.

LP Yuko 2850  
LP Shogun 2700

"Now I use Sword Hunter's special ability!" Shogun declared "Since it destroyed an opponent's monster by battle, it forges a new sword with its skin, raising its ATK by 200 points!"

A purple sword with feathers on the grip manifested on Sword Hunter's armor, its ATK increasing to 2650.

"Now I end my turn"

"Tsk! This will be hard to beat!" Yuko commented placing his hand on the top of his deck "But I'm not giving up! It's my turn!"

As he saw the card he drew, he smiled. "I Equip Spirit Burner to Sword Hunter!"

"What? You use an Equip Spell Card on MY monster?" Shogun asked confused.

"This is a particular Equip Spell" Yuko explained "Because it allows me to change your monster to Defense Position!"

"Oh yeah!" Mindy cheered as Sword Hunter kneeled (DEF: 1700).

"Now I Summon Dark Elf!"

A dark version of Mystical Elf appeared on the field (ATK: 2000).

"In order for this card to attack I need to pay 1000 Life Points, so I shall do so!" Yuko explained.

LP Yuko 1850  
LP Shogun 2700

"Now, attack Sword Hunter!"

"Don't underestimate me!" Shogun declared as Dark Elf launched a magical attack "I activate the Trap Card Pinpoint Guard!"

A giant crevasse opened in front of Sword Hunter and Marauding Captain came out of it, intercepting the attack (DEF: 400).

"Pinpoint Guard automatically activates when you attack" Shogun explained "It Summons a Level 4 or lower monster from the Graveyard in Defense Position. Plus, in this turn it cannot be destroyed by any means"

"And, of course, you chose Marauding Captain" Yuko concluded.

"Very observant"

"Tsk! I'll end my turn"

"Then it's back to me!" Shogun declared drawing a card "I activate the Spell Card Transmodify! This card allows me to Tribute a monster I control and Special Summon from my Deck a new one, as long as it has the same Attribute and Type as the monster I just sacrificed, but a Level higher! I sacrifice Marauding Captain to Summon Field-Commander Rahz!"

A black haired man with a similar appearance as Marauding Captain appared on the field (ATK: 1600).

"Also when this guy's Summoned it allows me to place one Warrior-Type monster on top of my Deck" Shogun explained "I choose this one"

He then showed Yuko the card: it was Samurai Sword Baron.

"That monster can change my Defense Position monsters to Attack Position..." Yuko observed.

"That's right, but you won't survive this turn" Shogun answered "First I switch my Sword Hunter to Attack Position and I'll use it to attack Dark Elf!"

Once again, Sword Hunter rushed towards Dark Elf and slashed it with its sword.

LP Yuko 1200  
LP Shogun 2700

After that attack, a black sword was created, Sword Hunter's ATK increased to 2850.

"I could say it was a good battle, but I would lie" Shogun commented "Rahz, end this duel!"

Rahz rushed towards Yuko, which declared: "I won't fall just yet! I Summon Junk Defender!"

A weird machine-like device with a demonic appearance appeared on the field (DEF: 1800).

"When you attack me directly I can Special Summon this guy from my hand and block your attack" he explained.

Shogun grunted. "No matter, I will change that thing to Attack Position when I'll Summon my Samurai Sword Baron next turn. But before I end I use Tailor of the Fickle, a Spell Card that changes the target of Spirit Burner to Junk Defender"

"So that means Yuko can't change Sword Hunter's Battle Position anymore!" Mindy stated.

"Correct. Now it's your move" Shogun concluded.

Yuko placed his hand on top of his Deck. "Please, Heart of the Cards! Give me the card I need to defeat him!" he thought before making his draw.

He remained in that position for a few seconds before looking at the card.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter was finished because Yuna Yami Mouto helped me write it. I'm sorry for the long wait but I believe readers can wait forever for something. Thank you and please enjoy this chapter. **

XXX

He paled unfortunately at what he drew. He couldn't believe what normal monster he drew. It was a Swordsman of Lanistar (500/1200). Yuko put this card in his deck because he respected Joey Wheeler having it, but so far the card has been almost trash to him.

The only good side of drawing Lannistar was he got to draw again. " Here's a normal monster and now Heart of the Underdog will give me another chance!"

Yuko slowly pulled the card up by one of the corners and looked at what he drew. It was a radiant looking card like watching the best sunset.

" I knew I would find you somewhere in my deck...Kuriboh."

His world stopped for a moment as he looked closely at his card and found that in the end fate was to cruel to be kind and he was left with one of his weakest cards.

" I set one monster facedown ( Swordsman of Lannistar) and end my turn."

In the old rules if Yuko didn't play a monster it would mean forfeiting to your opponent. When Kaiba took over the game the rules changed where if you don't have a monster on the field you were open for a direct attack on your life points. Yuko did better when the old rules were the way to play Duel Monsters.

It was now Total Defence Shogun's turn. The only one more scared of what Shogun was going to do more than Yuko was Mindy.

' Don't have cards that can defeat Yuko...please don't have cards that can defeat Yuko.' She thought nervously.

" I have a monster in my hand that will destroy your Sword Hunter and drop your Life Points to zero. I summon Samurai Sword Baron (1600/1200)."

Total Defense Shogun summoned a warrior with two katana's behind his back. He was wearing a green jacket with light green belts around his arms and an orange scarf around his neck. His hair was blue and unbelievably spiky.

Mindy tried not to look away but she knew what was coming next. Although in her and Yuko's time they never even heard of the card Samurai Sword Baron...it was crazy really how she knew so much about it...a voice just told her the card could change a facedown card or defense position monster into face up attack position. A shiver down her spine told her the facedown card was going to be Swordsman of Landstar.

"You saved yourself for one more turn, but what good will it do you?" Total Defense Shogun speaks from across his opponent. No one has expected Yuko to discard Kuriboh at the last minute and save what was left of his life points, but they all couldn't think of what the boy should do to get himself out of this bind. Even Mindy started wondering if her friend can do it, seeing as all odds are against him.

Yuko didn't know what to do. Kuriboh had been his last saving grace, and if he doesn't draw something good now, everything would be over. He just couldn't let that happen, not when Mindy was depending on him to stay strong and win!

With new determination, Yuko placed two fingers on the top card of his deck. _'Please, Heart of the Cards, guide me_!' Yuko swore that some inexplicable power was thrumming through him as suddenly everything was a lot darker. He wasn't aware of drawing the top card, not until he saw it in front of his face.

It was a monster card, one he knew he didn't have in his deck! Cosmo Queen (2900 ATK). This was what he needed, but he still needs the right card to special summon her. There was still hope.

Yuko smiled up to his opponent and declared that he drew a monster, meaning that Heart of the Underdog can take effect and he can draw again.

Once again feeling like he wasn't aware of what he was doing, he sensed the jolt running from the card to the tips of his fingers and he knew that he got what he needed.

The observers watched in fascination as Yuko used his new card to summon Cosmo Queen in attack mode, making Total Defense Shogun step back as a woman in dark crimson dress and a strange headdress appeared and glared down the opposing monster. Yuko grinned as he declared the final attack, feeling a rush of strange emotions run through him as the monster complied and Cosmo Queen finished off Total Defense Shogun's last defence and what was left of the warrior's life points.

Silence. The room was filled with tension as everyone took in the fact that the human boy has just won, therefore proving himself to be worthy of the journey ahead of him.

Mindy cheers as her friend defeats his opponent. All present watch in amazement as Total Defense Shogun's life points drop down to zero. Yuko couldn't believe that he won, despite how hard it had been. He was sure that he would have lost if the duel lasted one more turn!

Total Defense Shogun thought about the boy that defeated him as Yuko was hugged by Mindy. The human child was strong despite his young age, and he had the potential to become even stronger. He just needs someone to show him how to do that.

Queen's Knight watched with amusement as Total Defense Shogun made some promise to himself. He was a brave and noble warrior and she knew that once he set his mind on something, nothing could make him change that decision. Therefore, the female knight decided on the course of action. If Total Defense Shogun agreed to her condition, she would let him train the children and help them along their journey.

Just as Yuko and Mindy finished their celebration, Total Defense Shogun walked over to them. Kneeling down to Yuko. The boy jumped back in confusion and Mindy had to wonder what was about to go down.

As the female watched the strange scene, Yuko was completely clueless as to what he should do. Total Defense Shogun was a proud warrior, anyone could see that with the way he carries himself, and so to have that same warrior kneeling before him was just too big a shock.

After a whole minute of tens silence, Yuko finally spoke up with a stutter.

"W-what are you doing?"

Queen's Knight found it amusing how her fellow Duel Monster was trying hard not to scold the boy for acting so timid. Total Defense Shogun obviously believed this child to be strong, and he seems determined to help him out with becoming even stronger. The female knight almost chuckles when Mindy lets out an exasperated sigh at her friends antics.

Total Defense Shogun cleared his throat. "I have been defeated, therefore I was honored to test your strength. But this was only a friendly, let's call it, tryout. The world beyond this dueling arena is far more dangerous and unpredictable. You don't know what to expect, therefore you need a guide. If you would let me, I would like to accompany you and your friend on your journey back to your world."

Crickets would be heard if they, too, hadn't been so stunned. Every Duel Monster in the room was ready to die for shock as they heard this request. They realized that Total Defense Shogun was right about the guide thing, but none of them had expected for the warrior to volunteer like that.

Mindy wasn't sure how to take these news, but she did think it would be cool to walk around with a monster like Total Defense Shogun. She knew that Yuko probably wouldn't be able to say no, either way. Her friend was soft and friendly like that and it often annoyed her that others didn't see that. Most people would just look as deep as his love for an almost dead game and turn their heads the other way. This really angered the girl, but she couldn't do anything about it.

There was silence once again and Yuko finally realized that Total Defense Shogun was dead serious and that he was making a fool of himself with how stupidly he was actually acting. So, without further ado, Yuko extended a hand for the proud warrior to take as he told him that it would be an honor to hang around an awesome monster like him. Total Defense Shogun watches with interest at how easily the boy has accepted him and wondered if he was lonely with only Mindy as his true friend.

Queen's Knight, seeing that Total Defense Shogun's wish was to be granted, stepped up to the kids. Yuko and Mindy turned their attention to the red female knight as she spoke.

"I advise you to stay here for today, and leave first thing tomorrow morning. This way you will have time to prepare for your journey, as well as get enough rest. The path is long, and there will be a lot of challenges along the way. Rest now, let us escort you properly with a slight celebratory feast and then leave tomorrow."

It sounded like wise advice, and although they didn't know if they have time to waste, the children knew they would only be moving targets for the enemy. Total Defense Shogun can't protect them forever, but if they were well rested, then they can help him. So Yuko and Mindy agreed, letting the others lead them to the bathing chambers to wash up. They were given new clothes and were led to a giant dinning room.

Yuko and Mindy could only gawk in amazement as they watched hundreds of Duel Monsters of all shapes and sizes. The fairy and angel type were serving the drinks, while some spellcasters were helping in carrying the food around. The room itself looked like it was straight out of a baroque castle with its many decorations and flourishing flowers and furniture that seemed to have been made out of seventeen different materials.

Mindy was quickly escorted to sit with Queen's Knight and the other female monsters, and Yuko was seated in the table nearby, right next to Total Defense Shogun, like he were a baby. Mindy laughed to herself as her friend pouted at the treatment while the Shogun ignored the childish action. The girl would narrow her eyes every time she heard one of the Total Defense Shogun's companions make a bad remark about the redhead next to the warrior, but said warrior would always answer them with a witty response that had them keeping their mouths shut. When he felt her gaze at the back of his neck, the Shogun turned in her direction and dipped his head. All the while, his eyes never left Yuko as the boy talked to a small fairy. Mindy understood the message and returned to her meal.

The feast in their honour lasted longer than either Yuko or Mindy expected it to and now they were dog tired. As soon as they entered the room complex they were to share with their new guardian, Yuko collapsed on his chosen bed and was out like a light before his head even touched the pillow. Total Defense Shogun let his lips curl at the corners in amusement as he made sure the boy was covered by the thick blanket and dimmed the lights a little so it was easier to sleep.

The warrior hadn't expected to see Mindy up and busy with preparing some things and putting them into some random bag. He had thought she would collapse like the boy had, but then he remembered that Yuko had dueled both him and an opponent before he even met with them all. Now that he thought about it ... it was a pure miracle Yuko hadn't fainted from fatigue up until now.

"What are you packing?" Total Defense Shogun decided to ask. He wouldn't try and butt in, since she probably knew what she wants to put in but she may not have all she wanted so he was willing to check if they had something similar to it.

"Clothing, water, a compass I found lying around, a map the Queen's Knight gave me, rope ... Anything I could think of that might help. Yuko's a tad bit careless when it comes to these kind of things." Mindy said absentmindedly as she finished packing. "There! Some of the other Duel Monsters told me that they will provide us with anything we might need, but I decided it was better safe than sorry."

Total Defense Shogun nodded. "It's wise to always be prepared." He took the bag and looked over the items the girl had packed and was impressed with how much thought she had put into it. When he was about to comment on this, he looked up and saw that the other human child had fallen asleep in a chair nearby.

Shaking his head, the proud warrior took Mindy into his arms and gently placed her into her bed and covered her up so she was warm. The girl snuggled up under the blanket and fell into a deeper slumber.

Total Defense Shogun sighed, finding that this may not have been as easy as he thought it would be, with how his charges were.

The next morning, the whole town was gathered at the borders, waving away the three travelers as a few dragons followed them a few miles, just to make sure their journey begins on the right foot.

As they walked through the forests a bit away from the city, Yuko couldn't help but awe at everything they saw on the way. There was nothing like it to see all these strange creatures that have only been cards a day ago. Mindy was no better, since both friends were almost obsessed with the game. Duel Monsters of all shapes and sizes were roaming around the path they were taking and Total Defense Shogun felt amused with the amount of questions his charge and Mindy had about his world.

The Total Defense Shogun found it incredible that these children loved this world as much as its habitants did and their youthful enthusiasm was almost contagious. The warrior couldn't remember the last time he had actually stopped and looked around at all that his home has to offer.

Mindy, a tad bit overexcited, ran in front of her two male friends and rushed forward. Unfortunately, she wasn't looking where she was going as she yelled at Yuko to hurry up, therefore she didn't see the boy that just stepped onto the path from the woods. The girl yelped as both she and the stranger fell to the ground, with her ending on top as the guy rubbed his head with a groan.

Yuko was fast to help his now blushing friend up and Total Defense Shogun immediately stepped in front of the kids, feeling something strange about this new boy.

Yuko turned to the older boy and looked him over. He seemed to be fine and would probably just bruise, but that was nothing too serious.


End file.
